<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tales of Family Taboo by Horndogbdsm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062723">Tales of Family Taboo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horndogbdsm/pseuds/Horndogbdsm'>Horndogbdsm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail, Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Blow Jobs, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Incest, Nipple Piercings, Pet Play, Rough Sex, Seduction, Spanking, Submission, Vibrators, Whipping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:35:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horndogbdsm/pseuds/Horndogbdsm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>different stories of incest in different series</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyuuga Hiashi/Hyuuga Hinata, Jude Heartfilia/Lucy Heartfilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Taboo of the Hyuuga</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You are pathetic." </p><p>THWACK!</p><p>"Nngh! y-yes I am father."<br/>
Deep in the Hyuuga household the head of the clan, Hiashi Hyuuga, circled around the form of his naked and quivering daughter, observing as her left breast absorbed another blow from his riding crop. For her part Hinata Hyuuga stood in the center of her father's office, legs spread wide, chest pushed forward to give full view of her impressive bust, and her hands securely placed behind her head while she stood there staring forward waiting for the next insult or blow with a small panting in her breath. Hiashi in turn circled around her body slowly, a calm pace to his step but an air of intimidation and deep-seeded hunger surrounded his being; like a predator who had cornered his wounded prey. He raised the crop and hammered it down on her right ass cheek. SMACK! Hinata grunted through her closed mouth as she felt the crop's impact on her rear and the sore erupting from it soon after. </p><p>"You were supposed to be the heir of the Hyuuga's" THAWK! a hit to her right thigh "A prodigy of our clan" CRACK! a blow to her stomach "A daughter I could be proud of" WHACK! WHACK! two hard blows to her breasts bringing a moan of pain from Hinata's now clenched teeth as she struggles to keep looking ahead without breaking her stare "but look at you" Hiashi grabs her chin and forces her to look him in the eye "Instead you are weak" Hinata starts to quiver as she feels something vade the space between her spread legs; the riding crop grazing her pussy, still she focuses on her father's gaze "Instead you are cowardly" he begins rubbing the crop against her outer lips, faster with every word "Instead you are useless" Hinata starts to mewl as the crop furiously rubs against her bringing her closer and closer to the brink of release "save for one thing" Hinata starts panting hoarsely as her father stroked her chin with a slow loving grace whilst continuing to rub her vagina vigorously; the combination of fury and passion she always craved from her father. "What is that one thing you are good for Hinata?" Hinata finally spoke for the first time since they started "T-ttt to serve mmmy fa-father." Hiashi stopped stroking her cheek and moved his hand to her shoulder while applying a small force downward with it.</p><p>Hinata knew what this meant as she bent her knees and began moving; slowly going up and down on the crop as her juices began to emerge from her folds, a few droplets of her juices seeping onto the crop as she did so. "I... liiive..for you... fffather" her mouth agape now as she continued rubbing against the object furiously while her father watch his daughter-turned-slut with the same disapproving look he had since she was a child. Her yes squinted and tongue started to hang out as she felt herself become warmer and wetter; his unending gaze turning her on more and more as she felt a small flow of cum leak down her right thigh and slowly drag down her leg to the floor. </p><p>Hiashi let her ride the crop he held as he reached forward and pinched her left nipple causing a yelp to escape her lips as he took the roused nipple in between his hand and began twisting it without concern for Hinata. She responded by quickening her pass, practically jumping up and down as the room was filled with her painful moans of ecstasy as pain enveloped her abused breast. "F-f fatherahhhhh" Hiashi responded by twisting harder "Are you going to cum Hinata?" "Yeeesssss!" she felt her pussy reaching its peak, the heat between her legs about to explode. closer....closer....soon...soon "Father make me cum!" Hiashi smirked as he took the crop away from her legs and walked away. Hinata fell to the floor on her hands as she wasn't prepared for the sudden end of her pleasure. Hinata sat there staring at the floor, mouth wide with small and fast pants before whining in disappointment at the refusal of release but knew better than to speak out against his decision.</p><p>Hiashi moved to his desk and opened one of the top drawers, ignoring the panting and whining daughter as if she didn't exist. Hinata finally looked up at the sound of the drawer closing to see her father walking back to her. Shakily she began standing back up, knowing she might be punished later if she didn't present herself to him correctly. By the time he was near her she was able to stand up on her feet, granted still trembling from the orgasm denial, and he stood there waiting for her to finish her stance. Hinata took a deep unsteady breath before looking her father in the eye as she slowly and forcibly raised her arms past her shoulders and with great effort returned them to her head. Hiashi grunted in approval before stepping forward to present the item he found in his desk: a dog collar sleek black with a steel chain attached to the ring. Hinata looked at the collar and felt her juices flow again as she saw the front of the collar had a metal plate with the leaf village symbol on it. She knew why it was there because she watched as her father ordered it attached to the collar in front of her: it was the metal plate from her headband taken and melted to the collar to remind her that her life as a ninja was over. "Hinata." She looked from the collar to her father as he moved forward while unlocking the collar. She hummed positively as she leaned her neck forward to give him better access. She closed her eyes as she felt the cold iron of the metal touch her hot, sweaty skin leaving a shiver to run down her spine at the contact until she heard the distinct sound of the collar clicking in place before opening her snow colored eyes to meet the same colored eyes again. "Lets go for a walk." The only response she gave was a simple nod before lowering her arms and putting her hands together and began focusing chakra in her body before making hand signs.</p><p>The streets of Konoha were crowded in the afternoon as people were off traveling to different parts of their village; children going to school, adults going shopping and off duty shinobi enjoying a snack with some comrades before the next shift of guards. Among these many people stood out a man few people see in public, Hiashi Hyuuga in his normal garbs walking down the streets with a steel leash in his hands and that leash was attached to something the the leaf ninja did not think they would ever see with him..... a dog, a sleek medium sized dog with a beautiful coat of deep blue and a fluffy tail constantly wagging in the air as it happily walked the streets with her master. The dog would constantly glance back at her owner but he never looked down at her only straight ahead as he walked with the dog only a few steps ahead of him.</p><p>To the world around them people were just amazed at the gorgeous animal that the Hyuuga leader had taken on as a pet but if only they knew the truth of the situation. Hinata crawled forward ahead of her father a fast as possible while using chakra to protect her hands and knees from scraping on the dirt road while she moved forward. She had waited so long for this; so many hours they had practiced in the back of their house at night, the pacing, the distance between them, the roads they'd take but most of all the transformation itself took her months to perfect the from and nearly twice as many to sustain it for as long as they needed.</p><p>"Hey Mr. Hyuuga!" Hinata stopped in her tracks as she recognized that voice all to well from her childhood. They both turned to the sound of the voice to see a certain ninja in orange heading over to them. Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata's childhood crush was running over to them in a hurry. Hinata blushed cherry red and grabbed the leash with her teeth so she could tug on it to ask her father to move away from him. Hiashi took notice of the tug and looked down to see his 'dog' tugging and give him a small whimper. Hiashi looked at her for a moment with consideration before tugging the leash out of her mouth and shook his head at her pleading before pulling the leash in Naruto's direction. Hinata's face grew redder as she obeyed his choice and move ahead of him. Eventually the ninja in training had reached them "hey I was heading to the ramen shop when I noticed you guys, I didn't know you had a dog." Hiashi responded with a small, rare smile "It's a pleasure to see you too Naruto" he moved his free hand to Hinata's head and began rubbing it affectionately "I just adopted her a few months ago and decided to take her out to the village finally." Naruto bent his knees to be more level with the dog so as to get a better look at her.</p><p>Hinata moved her head to the left so as to not stare directly at him and also give her father more room to rub her; they found out she remained more calm and controlled when he did this. Naruto gazed at her with glee as he had never seen such a gorgeous dog in all his life. Hiashi had a mischievous idea in his head. "Naruto" he lifted his head to look at him and Hinata glanced back at him too "would you like to pet her?" His blue eyes lit up at this "Really? I can?" Hiashi removed his hand from her head "Of course she enjoys attention." Hinata sat still as Naruto returned his gaze to her and put his hand over her head and started rubbing it. She sat there embarrassed but turned on at this bizarre situation. She watched as his hand moved down to the right side of her head and in answer she leaned her head in that direction, slowly giving in to the rubbing with a whimper of joy.</p><p> "Heh heh, hey I think she likes me." Hinata responded by moving closer to him so he rubbed faster. Hiashi watched his 'dog' give in to the petting before moving his hand to her rear end and began rubbing the left side "This is her favorite spot to be rubbed Naruto." Hinata responded with worry as his hand was right on her cheek but soon Naruto had moved down her body; from her head, to her mech, straight down her naked back, leading to a whimper of approval, over to the same area her father's hand had just been. He began rubbing the place Hiashi had shown him, making Her become even more aroused at the feel of Naruto's hand massaging her rump. Her inner thighs began rubbing together as she felt her already frustrated pussy begin to moisten once again.</p><p>Her father noticed the motion of her legs and moved to face her front "Do you like her Naruto?" "Oh yeah, she's so cute and just loves getting petted." Hiashi responded with a grunt of approval as he knelt down and cupped his pets face to look at the transformed daughter in the face; becoming aroused himself at the imagination of what she must look like now. As if reading his mind he saw his pet open her mouth and let her tongue hang out with a happy session of pants leaving as well. "Yes she can be a good pet, a little stubborn and mindless at times" He reached out to the collar and moved his hand over it "But eventually she remembers who owns her." At this Hinata reacted on que and barked as best she could being rewarded with a smile from her father and a rubbing on her chin. Eventually Naruto stopped rubbing her body "Well it was nice meeting your dog and all but I have to get back to training." He started walking off while waving to the duo "Tell Hinata I said Hi would you?" Hiashi stood up and waved in response "Goodbye and I'll be sure to tell Hinata I saw you." He looked between her legs to see a small puddle of cum on in the dirt before finishing with "I'm sure she would be happy to see you sometime."</p><p>After that excitement the clan leader lead his pet back to the Hyuuga district while tiny drops of cum leaked down her thighs with every padded step she took. After so long the two had finally made it back to the office. The moment she heard the safe sound of the lock clicking in place Hinata's transformation erupted into a burst of smoke. After it had cleared the blue dog was gone and Hinata Hyuuga was standing up with the collar wrapped around her neck and her breathing nothing less than loud breathes of lust and need. She reached back and unlocked the collar  letting it thud to the ground as she moved forward. Without a word Hinata went to her father's desk and got herself top of it. While she made herself comfortable her father was making his way over unfastening his pants and letting his erection come forth. </p><p>Hinata sat on top the desk; holding her legs on both sides to present her pussy to him with her hair cascading down onto her breasts. Hiashi was down teasing her, the moment he was standing next to her her grabbed her throat tightly and inserted himself inside her, relishing the warmth and slickness as his daughter's pussy fit him near perfectly after so long. "hah hah hah father." He at her and tightened his hold as he started thrusting in her roughly "Do you deserve this Hinata?" "hah n-ah! nno fa-oh! father." Hiashi tighten his choking further and started slapping her tits from side to side "Then why-am-I-doing-this-to-you!" every word brought with it a slap to her large breasts as they swayed side-to-side with every blow. Hinata felt his cock get stiffer and penetrating her more near orgasm "Becauuuse I'mmmm youuur sluuut!" "Yes you are, not my daughter, not my child" He pulled back his cock to the end of her entrance while releasing her neck and instead grabbing both her tits "You are one thing and one thing only Hinata, my Hyuuga slut!" with that he pushed himself into her as fast and deep as he had ever been whilst bursting his thick load of cum deep in her womb "AAAAH YEEES!" Hinata's eyes rolled back as she squirted her juices all over his cock and lower torso from the force of his thrust blacking out on his desk shortly after.</p><p>With his daughter knockout from the orgasm he left her hanging off his desk as a mixture of their cum leaked from her filled pussy. Once he was dressed he left her alone in his office until tonight for their next session as he went off to find Hanabi, his true daughter and heir.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Taboo of the Heartfilia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucy sat on her bed having a mixture of emotions from the encounter with her father. She couldn't believe him, after so long since last seeing him he came to find her for what? As she thought about this she laid down on her bed remembering her time at the Heartfilia estate. Money. Was that really the only reason he came to her? She slowly lowered her pants to the ground. Was money really the only thing he wanted from her? Lucy lifted her shirt over her head and threw it on the ground exposing her round huge breasts to the room since she didn't wear bras anymore. Did he really not care about what they did together in that mansion?!</p><p>At that thought Lucy's eyes widened as she remembered those moments together. Lucy slowly moved her right hand to her nipple and began massaging the bright pink bud at the thought. "mmm" She thought about how young she was when he had taken her innocence and slowly lowered her left hand to dig into her pink panties and find her clit to rub it. "MMMM yes" After their first time together he would constantly take her over and over again, a secret they kept from the rest of the estate and the world. She tweaked her clit even more at the memories of how her treated her. </p><p>'Hah.... hah.... harder' Lucy moved two fingers into her pussy as she started remembering it more extensively while fingering herself 'I've been a bad girl and need to be punished' She started twisting her nipple to get a good source of pleasure and pain. Lucy closed her eyes to get a better imagination of their last time together while increasing the pace of her fingering. 'Did I say you could touch yourself!' Lucy clenched her teeth hard as she began rapidly moved her fingers inside herself, getting closer and closer with every thought. 'Are you ready for your punishment Lucy?' her fingering was going even faster to the point that it was leaking her juices and staining her undergarments as she thought of his erect cock entering her again after so long "AHHH YES DADDY!" Lucy squirted all over the inside of her panties at the same time of her verbal outburst.</p><p>Lucy lay there with her hand still in her panties as she looked at the ceiling panting up a storm from the effects of playing with herself. After calming down she dug her cum stained hand out and looked over to her dresser looking for a certain item. She rose from her bed and grabbed the item she was searching for; a black box that was small enough to fit in her palm. Lucy gazed at the box remembering it was the last gift she was given from her father. Lucy moved her thumb over the hard leather exterior of it. Lucy looked down at her nude breast realizing he never got to see his gift on her before she ran away. After awhile Lucy looked out the window and came to her conclusion: she needed him</p><p>2 days later</p><p>It was pouring outside causing Lucy to pace around her room with worry. Would he still come over? Did he stay at a hotel? but she was growing more needy with every day! She jumped at the distinct sound of a knock on her door. Lucy hurried to answer it with anxiety. Is it him? she slowly opened the door with closed eyes, her heart beat pounding in her bosom at the secret hope in her chest. please, please, please, please. she heard the door creak open, telling her the door was opened completely. Lucy still had her eyes closed with worry of opening them to be met with nothing until. "Lucy?"</p><p>At the sound of that distinct voice her eyes flew open to met the man she had been thinking about for so long. Her father. Jude Heartfilia. He looked almost the same as last time they met; a bearded face, long hair, the only difference was instead of ratty clothes he had on a hooded jacket and jeans, both of which drenched from him walking in the rain outside. Lucy realized she had been staring and blinked before coming back to reality  "Umm hello father." they stood there awkwardly silent before Jude spoke "May I come in?"</p><p> Lucy mentally slapped herself remembering why he was here to begin with "Oh, of course, sorry." Jude nodded before making his way inside. After closing the door Lucy collected herself and remembered her plan. Jude meanwhile hung up his jacket and surveyed his daughter's apartment "I got your message and grabbed a train as soon as I could." He turned and looked at his daughter "I'm sorry about being late but I tried to wait for the rain to let up." Lucy walked past him "It's okay, you couldn't have known it would last this long" She opened her dresser and pulled out some towels "How about you take a shower before we talk?"</p><p>Lucy sat on her bed while she heard the water turn on in her bathroom before she made her move. He won't be long, her father was always professional even when he was poor. Lucy quickly stripped out of her clothes and kicked them under her bed adrenaline starting to course through her body at the action. She went over to her mirror and examined herself, She was almost ready turning back to her dresser and staring at the black box once more. Almost. One last thing and she'd be ready. Lucy reached over and grabbed the box and gazed at it then back at the door to her bathroom. With a deep breath Lucy opened the box and the items inside gave off a glow that reflected in her chocolate eyes.</p><p>Jude for his part was wrapping up his shower in less than 5 minutes, he didn't want to make his daughter wait. When he had gotten her message he was excited. She said she wanted to patch things up with him and make things right, he immediately set off to meet up with her. She was all he had left and he wanted to make her happy. Jude turned off the water and took a deep breath. Maybe they could put the past behind them. He had tried to forget what he had done with her when she was younger but he worried she would bring it up. Jude stood up straight. She must be over their 'bonding' time in the mansion right? He stepped out of the shower and noticed that his watered down clothes were missing. Lucy told him she would put fresh clothes in the room but I guess she didn't have any? He searched around but didn't see anything for him to cover up in "Lucy?" "Yes father?" "Where did you put the my clothes and the towels?" He began looking with concern to be at least decent in front of her "Oh, I put your clothes next to the fireplace to warm up but I forgot to put the towels in with you." Jude sighed at this only to hear her continue "The towel should be right on my bed, can you get it? I'm in the kitchen." He took a deep breath before creaking open the door a little. He saw the towel on her bed. He opened the door completely and made a light sprint to the bed but before he could grab the towel he heard the bathroom door close. Jude slowly turned his head and his gaze was rewarded with a sight most men would kill for. Lucy Heartfilia, his daughter, leaning against the closed door completely naked and smiling like a wicked fox at him "Hello dad."</p><p>Jude was stunned into silence at his daughter's appearance; Her body having a near perfect hourglass figure with her slender legs sporting a nicely trimmed bush of kept yellow hair, Her hair was covering her shoulders glowing brightly in the lights. the main show was her breasts, both at least a D-cup in size with perfectly rounded shape and attached to each nipple was the last gift Lucy received from her father; on each of Lucy's nipples was two tiny balls made of pure gold for each side of the bud with a golden bar pierced straight through connecting the orbs with a golden heart completely covering the nipple itself. Jude was left stunned silent while Lucy sauntered over to him with confidence and a look of pure need inside her eyes.</p><p>She walked right up to his naked form but didn't look up at him. Jude finally tried to break the silence "Lucy-" a finger to his mouth stopped him she finally lifted her head to meet his gaze "Fourteen...." She moved her hand to his semi-erect cock "That's.... how old I was when you took me the first time..... right? Jude slowly nodded "For so long after leaving the estate I told myself you forced it on me" she danced her hand around his cock "I told my self I didn't really like it" she slid her hand up his shaft "I wanted to believe that I never really enjoyed it" She finally grabbed his now fully erect cock in her hand "But I was lying to myself, I did enjoy it. Every. Single. Time. I loved it. and now do you know what I found out after being gone for nearly a year father?" She stopped stroking him and grabbed his hands putting them on her breasts while staring at him with her brown eyes meeting his black ones "I've realized.... that I miss my daddy."</p><p>With those words Lucy watched as her father's gaze turned from worry....to predatory. She got him. She got her daddy back hook, line and sinker. Jude began massaging her breasts lightly causing Lucy to make tiny noises of approval as he did it " Mmm.... They got bigger since last time, I've gone up two sizes at least. I've started to not wear bras because of it mmm." Jude groped even rougher making Lucy groan in approval "So my little daughter has been running around without proper clothing has she?" Lucy nodded as Jude moved his hands over the heart piercings pulling on the hearts to cause even louder sounds from Lucy because of the over sensitive buds " I should be mad at you Lucy" He grabbed her shoulders "But we have some catching up to do." He sidestepped and pushed Lucy so that she landed on her bed with a small gasp escaping her lips. </p><p>Before she could recover from the toss he was already on her, using one hand to pin her down on the bed while the other went to her pubes. Lucy moaned into the covers as she felt his finger brush through her bush going up and down her outer labia with it before combing through the soft mound of curls "Hmph nice and trimmed but enough to play with, just as I taught you." At this She raised her mouth off the blanket "Mhm You always liked playing with my bush daddy, so I've always kept it that way." To answer Jude moved down and rubbed her clit "Good girl." Jude moved the hand pining her up to her head and tugged her blonde hair while the other hand got to work. Moving his thumb to rub his daughter's clit while pushing the tip of two fingers against her inner labia, all Lucy could do in return is feel the pleasure flow through her like electricity "hoommmm yes" His finger moved faster "Yes yes yes" Finally Jude inserted them into her opening going deeply into her welcoming pussy "OOOH FUCK YES" immediately she felt the fingers leave her vaginal entrance without a word from him. Lucy moved her head for an answer but then- </p><p>SMACK!<br/>
"AAH!"</p><p>Lucy felt her right butt cheek go inflamed from the hard palm crashing against it "Lucy, language!" she heard her father say in a voice filled with authority and demand. She sat there feeling the heat from the spanking with joy before she raised her head slightly with a sexy smirk spread across her face "Fuck...you." SMACK "AHH!" SMACK "HNGHAU!" both her cheeks were ablaze now bringing back sweet memories to the Heartfilia daughter as she remembered her favorite part of their times together.... the punishments. Her father lifted her head with his grip on her hair "What did you just say?" again she turned her head allowing her right eye to look at him "I said...." she shifted her backside to rub her heart shaped ass against his open palm "fuck you.... you old bastard." Jude's eyes sharpened as his hand rose above him making Lucy get wetter and wetter " And I said..." </p><p>SMACK!</p><p>"OOOOW!"</p><p>"WATCH"  </p><p>SLAP!  </p><p>"MMM"   </p><p>"YOUR" </p><p>THWACK!</p><p>"YEESS!</p><p>"LANGUAGE!"</p><p>SMACK!</p><p>"DADDY YES!"</p><p>SMACK!</p><p>The roomed was filled with the noises of Jude beating his daughter's perfect ass with Lucy's noises of approval increasing with the pacing. Eventually Jude stopped to examine his work; Lucy's ass was bright pink with a slow turn to red, no inch of her rear left pale. He noticed his daughter was silent and turned her around to see her face, a few tears drops flowing down her cheeks but one look in her eyes an he knew she had loved her punishment. He found out early on how much of a masochist his own daughter was. He moved her hips to better angle her pussy for his member and slowly guided it to the entrance which was already leaking juices from her lower lips. Before she could protest he entered her causing a grunt to erupt from both of them as they took a moment to get used to being together again; Lucy getting used to his girth and Jude getting used to her tightness.</p><p> Soon enough he began thrusting inside while raising one of her legs to sit on his shoulder gaining more entrance inside her dripping, welcoming hole, while his other hand holding her hair. For Lucy's part, she grabbed both her heart piercings and began twisting them causing a stinging through her entire chest while feeling her father's large cock penetrate her needy pussy once again. The hair pulling, the twisted nipples and his rough ramming into her. The mixture of pain and pleasure Her into body to go into ecstasy as her mouth hung open and her eyes looked up to the ceiling "oooooh, ahh, I-i'm goon-na-na.... hngh!" Her pussy tightened around her father's cock as she felt her pleasure meeting it's peak "OH FUUUUCK YESSS!" her entrance loosened as she unleashed a wave of cum out that covered his cock and started leaking outside of her stuffed pussy.</p><p>Lucy collapsed on the bed in a daze the only feeling was her father still holding her leg as he thrusted inside her spreading her cum all over the floor at her bedside. Eventually Jude felt himself getting close so he grabbed his daughter's other leg, raised both of the limbs over his head bringing Lucy's lower body off the bed, suspended in the air by him as he did one more forceful penetration into her, feeling his release as he flooded her insides with his seed. </p><p>Jude caught his breath as the only sound in the room was the father and daughter's heavy breathing while the humidity and smell of sex set in. Eventually He looked around the room for a towel to wipe of his sweat only to notice something. Next to Lucy's dresser was her normal clothes and among the clothing he saw a familiar object. He released his hold on her legs letting her lower body hang off the side of the bed with her slender legs dangling on the floor. Eventually Lucy came to from her afterglow to notice her missing dad. She painfully forced her self to look up and saw him next to her dresser with his back to her. Eventually she willed herself to speak "Dad?" in response he turned to her while holding her whip in his hands.</p><p>She gave a half smile as she knew what would come next "So... hah...hah.. you found it." she said as she laid there. In response he walked over to her with the whip in hand "You.... took this with you? Lucy smiled and nodded "That's right daddy.... took one of our old toys with me....I take it on adventures all the time with my friends" She used her elbows to raise herself up a bit "And the best part is....no one knows it's 'special function'."</p><p>Lucy turned over and pushed with her arms to slowly get up on shaky legs, ignoring the pool of cum slowly leaking from her folds. Lucy went over to her dresser and turned her back to her father while shaking her still tanned ass at him "You know dad.... I did swear when I came just now" she looked over her shoulder at him "Shouldn't I be punished?" in response her father let the heart shaped tip of the whip fell to the floor as he gripped the handle. Lucy looked forward at the wall getting goosebumps in preparation.</p><p>Whop-eeesh! </p><p>Jude landed the whip on Lucy's already wounded ass erecting a scream from her. The area hit was bruising purple already. Whop-eeesh! another strike this time against her back "MMMNGH!" Lucy bite her bottom lip drawing blood from it. Whop-eesh! another strike to her rear, then her back, then her rear Lucy sat there waiting for the next one but received none. She waited and waited and waited "Grah! dad what are you doing!" she turned around in a huff, wanting more. Jude stood there arms crossed as his daughter angrily looked at him "Lucy, what are you supposed to do when your father whips you?" Lucy looked at him irritated before she remembered and a smile soon returned to her face. Lucy backed up and put her hands against the dresser as she pushed her chest out causing it to jiggle in front of her father "I remember daddy...…I'm supposed to count." Jude raised the whip "Good girl." </p><p>Whop-eeesh!<br/>
"AHHHHGH!"<br/>
"Lucy, count!" She recovered from the whip hitting her stomach "Ooone" Whop-eeesh! "Twwoo" Whop-eesh! "hngh! threeee" her stomach was marked in lines now so her father decided to aim a little higher Whop-eeesh! "AAHHH!" the whip had landed on her right breast, hitting her piercing as well causing her enormous pain "Hah hah-" "Lucy, cou-" "FOUR! hah hah hah that.... was four" He smiled at her "Good" </p><p>Whoop-eesh! "Fiiive"<br/>
Whoop-eesh!  "sixxx"<br/>
whoop-eesh!   "hah teeen"<br/>
Whoop-eesh!    "ha hah huh Si-sixx-teen"<br/>
Whoop-esh!     " huh Eight huh huh teeen"<br/>
Lucy trembled as she leaned against the dresser, coated in sweat and deeply breathing as she felt the stinging of her breasts, which were now covered in lashes from the whipping and her nipples once bright pink were no bruised a deep purple behind the golden hearts. She noticed her pussy was incredibly heated now, on the brink of releasing again. Her father raised the whip high "one more" Lucy didn't speak for fear of losing more breath instead answering with a nod. Whoop-eesh! He lashed the whip straight across both tits leaving a horizontal lash across both tits "TWENTY!" Lucy screamed at the top of her lungs as she felt herself cum from finishing the whipping.</p><p>Lucy barley wobbled her way back to the bed before falling on the edge of her bed. She laid there dazed and in pain from the lashes when suddenly a pair of strong hands lifted her up and put her in the middle of the bed. Jude reverse gripped the whip before showing the handle to Lucy, she got the message. She lifted an arm and pointed at her desktop "To-top draw." He walked over and opened the draw to find what he needed; a bottle of lube. As he walked back over he started covering the whips handle in lube before letting the bottle drop to the ground while he clambered onto the bed above his daughter.</p><p>Lucy felt her ass cheeks being spread apart as the handle was rubbing her asshole "mmmm daddy, I'm getting tired" in response she felt two finger spreading her folds and felt another hard object touching her vaginal entrance "I helped you cum Lucy, now help me." Lucy still managed to let out a hearty moan as she was penetrated on both sides feeling her father's cock for the second time while the whip handle slid into her needy asshole making it look like she had a tail. After that her father began fucking her with surprising stamina as he slammed into her pussy aggressively while pulling on the rope of the whip Lucy in turn managed to stand on all fours, she knew doggy style was her fathers favorite position.</p><p>As Jude fucked his daughter he reached the top of the whip and found a tiny switch that most people would never see unless they held the whip "Lucy" "ah hah y-yes daddy?" his thrusting got slower as he withdrew his cock nearly completely out of her "It's time to talk about your new life....with me." at that he pressed the secret button on the whip's handle. BZZZZ the handle came to life as it vibrated furiously inside his daughters asshole and Jude restarted fucking her only somehow even move viciously causing Lucy to surge forward with every deep, hard slamming of his dick inside her pussy "A-A-A HAGH AUGH!" Lucy tried to speak but the poor girl was being stimulated from her rear and front entrances, she couldn't even think. Her bed that was once clean and neat was now covered in their combined juices as Lucy's pussy sprayed it all over the bed. </p><p>Lucy couldn't hear anything, she couldn't see anything, the only thing she felt was pleasure as she was fucked in both her holes, this is what she wanted, no this is what she needed. Eventually she felt a warm gooey substance surge inside her hot pussy and she realized her father had cum inside her again and soon afterwards Lucy's vision turned black.</p><p>She woke up to the morning rays against her face to find herself naked on the floor of her bed. She groggily rose up to find her father sleeping on her bed. Lucy should be mad at him for that but she was more interested in waking him up so she climb on to the bed and wrapped her mouth around his dick. She sucked him off as hard as she could, it didn't take long to wake him. Her father grabbed her head and helped push her mouth down farther on his cock causing her to deep throat him. As Jude felt his daughter's moist hot throat around his cock he looked at her with sternness "You didn't listen to me as I fucked you did you?" Lucy couldn't speak because of the blowjob but she still tried "nmmno" at that Jude rolled his eyes "Of course you didn't always focused on fun before duty." Jude sat there as his daughter sucked him off before pulling on her hair to make her atleast look at him as she sucked him "I told you, your going to leave fairy tail." Lucy looked at him and without hesitation "mhm" "your going to come with me back to the merchants guild." "mhm" "and you will spend the rest of your life as what you have always been" "mmmmhhmmm" Jude grabbed his daughter's hair and lifted her off his cock with a pop "and what have you been Lucy, what have you always been?" Lucy licked the tip of his dick before answering "I've always been.......your Heartfilia slut" Her father smirked at this "good girl." He released his hold on her  "Now finish up you blonde slut, and then your getting punished for not listening to me before." </p><p>Lucy put her mouth right back on his cock and sucked even harder, She didn't care about anything else, not the guild, not her friends, not even her spirits. She was back were she belonged with her daddy as his Heartfilia slut.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>